Me toca arriba
by angiell
Summary: Usagi a comprado un objeto y Misaki tiene curiosidad... ¡Ahora quiere estar arriba!


Hola! Jeje cómo están? Pues yo estoy HAPPY, HAPPY sip ando bien de tiempos con mis otros fics y me dio tiempo para terminar este que ya llevaba TRES SEMANAS escribiendo jeje mi grandísima amiga Yess me dio esta idea y pues bueno la escribí jejeje 0w0 Yess te quiero mucho jeje!

Bueno les dejo este One Shot

Me toca arriba

Era una noche como cualquier otra para los habitantes de Tokio, solo dos hombres ahora discutían por quien estaría arriba esta vez.

Usagi-san déjame ir arriba por favor –pedía el ojiverde con voz suave

No Misaki, tu sabes que yo voy arriba –respondió la voz grave del peliplata

Pero solo por esta noche déjame ir arriba, solo esta noche –dijo con voz suplicante el joven ojiverde

La razón de que estos dos peleara era simple, hace una semana Akihiko había comprado un "objeto" con el que disfrutaba mucho en las noches, dormía con una sonrisa y despertaba de buen humor al haber utilizado ese "objeto", obvio él era quien estaba arriba pero resulta que a Misaki le había entrado la curiosidad por saber que se siente estar arriba, así que ahora se encontraba suplicándole a su conejo pervertido le permitiera estar una sola vez arriba.

Por favor Usagi-san, te prometo que será la única vez –pedía el menor con ojitos de cachorro

No Misaki, siempre estuve y estaré arriba –decía el escritor pues le gustaba el "objeto" y su posición como el de arriba

Usagi-san… solo será esta noche, quiero saber que se siente –pidió el menor con súplica

Misaki pero creí que ya sabias quien iba arriba en nuestra situación –dijo con voz más calmada el ojilila

Pues sí pero te aseguro que si le preguntamos a los demás dirán que yo tengo derecho a estar aunque sea una sola vez arriba

Estas seguro? –preguntó el mayor alzando una ceja

Si

Bien comprobémoslo

Apartamento terrorista

El pelinegro besaba con pasión los labios de su pequeño rubio, después de una pelea sin sentido habían terminado en el sofá cediendo a lo más profundo de sus deseos, las manos del pelinegro se disponían a sacar la polera del menor cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Ya voy! –gritó Miyagi acomodando las ropas de su pequeño y las suyas propias, una vez hecho esto salió a abrir la puerta

Akihiko, que haces aquí? –preguntó el pelinegro viendo la hora que era

Queremos preguntarte algo –dijo el peliplata mientras tomaba del brazo a su castaño

Entraron en el apartamento y no se sorprendieron al encontrar al rubio de ojos grises sentado en el sofá, Miyagi les preguntó que querían hablar a lo que ellos comenzaron a relatar su discusión, Miyagi y Shinobu escuchaban con atención hasta que la explicación terminó.

Pues yo pienso que no pasa nada por una vez que Misaki este arriba –dijo Shinobu dando su opinión

No Shinobu-chin podría ser peligroso y si no se siente cómodo en esa posición –contrarió Miyagi

Pues eso no lo puede saber si no lo intenta, Misaki yo te apoyo debes de estar arriba esta noche –respondió con firmeza el ojigris

Shinobu-chin… -llamó Miyagi

Nada viejo, que tu estés acostumbrado de una forma no quiere decir que Misaki no pueda intentarlo

Que tiene que ver mi edad con todo esto? –preguntó confundido y ofendido el mayor

Akihiko y Misaki veían como la pareja frente a ellos discutía sobre si era buena idea el estar arriba o no, dándose cuenta de que no podrían hacer que la pareja dejara su pelea no les quedó otra opción más que salir silenciosos le lugar, dejando a Shinobu y Miyagi peleando.

Apartamento egoísta

Mocoso compórtate! –pedía el ojimiel tratando de controlar los instintos sexuales de su peliazul

Pero Hiro-san ya llevamos más de dos semanas sin hacerlo –decía el menor con un puchero en el rostro

Pues si pero no puedes nada más llegar del hospital y tratar de tirarme al sofá solo para desaparecer tus deseos

Hiro-san tiene la culpa por pasearse sin camisa cuando yo voy llegando –dijo con tranquilidad el menor

Y ahora resulta que la culpa la tengo yo –se quejó el ojimiel

No Hiro-san no tiene la culpa de ser tan sexy, pero sí de provocarme –respondió con una sonrisa el menor

…- Hiroki recién iba a gritarle cuanta grosería se le viniera en mente si no fue porque tocaron a la puerta –yo voy pero cuando regrese me las pagas

Nowaki vio salir a su pareja y le dio un poco de risa, se extrañó al escuchar voces por lo que también fue a la estancia preguntándose quien podrías ser a esa hora, salió y ahí lo vio, sintió unos celos enormes pero se calmó al escuchar la voz de su pareja.

Nowaki ven, Akihiko y Takahashi quieren preguntarnos algo

Nowaki obedeció y se sentó justo al lado de su pareja y atentos escucharon el problema en cuestión.

Entonces que dicen, verdad que Misaki no puede estar arriba? –preguntó el ojilila

Akihiko, primero quien te dijo que podrías venir a mi casa a las once de la noche para preguntarme eso, segundo yo creo que Takahashi tiene razón con una vez que lo dejes estar arriba no pasará nada

Gracias sensei –dijo el ojiverde viendo con una sonrisa triunfante

Y tu Nowaki qué opinas? –preguntó Akihiko buscando apoyo en el pediatra

Pues… no tiene nada de malo que Misaki-kun este arriba una vez –Misaki miró triunfante al conejo más acto seguido su expresión cambió al escuchar lo siguiente dicho por el pediatra –pero también usted tiene razón, pues si desde un inicio se acordó que usted estaría arriba y el abajo creo que lo justo es que sigan como hasta ahora

Nowaki que estás diciendo? No tiene nada de malo que Akihiko deje a Takahashi arriba solo por una noche –dijo el ojimiel

Pues si Hiro-san pero ya tenían un acuerdo y se debe respetar

No fue ningún acuerdo, él desde la primera noche se puso arriba sin siquiera preguntarme si estaba de acuerdo –dijo Misaki de modo acusador

Pero si no me habías replicado es porque no le veías ningún problema –se defendió Akihiko

Pues yo pienso que Usami-san tiene razón –dijo el peliazul dándole la razón al escritor

Que dijiste Nowaki? –preguntó con voz amenazante el profesor

Que Misaki-kun debería ir abajo

Akihiko, Takahashi –Hiroki los instó a pararse y los dirigió hasta la puerta, los sacó de su apartamento diciéndoles unas últimas palabras –Takahashi yo te apoyo ahora si me permiten debo de darle una lección a Nowaki por decir cosas sin sentido

Misaki y Usagi vieron como la puerta era cerrada en sus narices y acto seguido escucharon un montón de gritos y una vez más la pareja marchó del lugar sin obtener respuesta.

Apartamento Mistake…

Ryuuchiro-sama por favor entiende que debes dormir, mañana tienes una reunión con…

Kaoru cállate y bésame –pedía el ojipurpura a la vez que desabotonaba la camisa del mayor

Kaoru recién había tocado los labios del menor cuando el timbre de su casa sonó –no hay nadie! –gritó Isaka a quien fuera que llamara

Isaka-san ábreme, tenemos algo que preguntarte –pidió Akihiko desde el otro lado de la puerta

Akihiko te digo que no hay nadie! –repitió Isaka tratando de sacarle la camisa a Asahina

Ryuu creo que lo mejor es abrir

Dicho esto Kaoru se puso de pie dejando a Isaka con un puchero en el rostro y sus brazos cruzados, se puso de pie y también se dirigió donde el mayor.

Una vez en la estancia Misaki y Akihiko les contaron sobre su situación a la pareja, Misaki esperaba que esta vez sí le diesen la razón, Akihiko sonreía proclamándose ganador, Kaoru debatía sobre a quién debería apoyar, por otro lado Isaka…

JAJAJAJAJA! – estalló en carcajadas, sus manos se colocaron en su estómago mientras la risa lo invadía –Akihiko…. Jajaja… como se les ocurre ponerse a discutir por eso jajajajaja chibi-tan jamás creí que jajaja tú quisieras estar... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – por más que el ojipurpura trataba de hacer una oración completa la risa lo invadía y el aire se escapa de sus pulmones impidiéndole siquiera hablar

Isaka-san esto es serio –Misaki se molestó un poco al ver como se reían de el

Olvídalo, Misaki vámonos yo estaré arriba –respondió el peliplata pendiéndose de pie y tomando del brazo a Misaki

No yo quiero ir arriba –reprochó el ojiverde colocándose frente al escritor

Usami-san yo pienso que…

Jaja Kaoru déjales mira que es muy divertido jajaja verles pelear –decía Isaka tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para después volver a reír

Misaki nos vamos

Tanto Akihiko como Misaki salieron del lugar un poco molestos por la reacción del ojipurpura pero más aún al regresar a casa sin respuesta.

Una vez llegaron al apartamento Misaki y Akihiko se dirigieron a la habitación, Usami había pasado todo el recorrido silencioso y el ojiverde no había querido sacarlo de sus reflexiones por lo que el trayecto había en compañía del mutismo.

Misaki está bien

Eh? –preguntó confundido el menor

Puedes estar arriba esta noche

Misaki sonrió ante la respuesta del mayor y a pesar de su timidez besó los labios de su conejo, mas ese beso se volvió un poco más fuerte con el escritor tomando la cintura de castaño…

*** EPILOGO ***

Hiro-san ayúdame a recoger todos estos libros –pedía con un puchero el peliazul a su castaño

Estoy preparando el almuerzo que no ves –dijo con maldad el ojimiel mientras vertía un poco de leche en su cereal – además tú fuiste el culpable de que todos los libros que estaban en el libreo hubieran terminado en el suelo

Efectivamente la estancia estaba tapizada de libros, el suelo, sofá y una mesa, algunos libros abiertos, otros de cabeza y unos más encima de otros.

Pero si Hiro-san fue quien los arrojó –reprochó Nowaki levantando el tercer libro

Yo no los hubiera arrojado si tú no te hubieras puesto en mi contra

Nowaki suspiró levantando el cuarto libro y con su mano derecha frotaba el chichón que se había formado en su cabeza, pues todos los libros que yacían en el suelo habían sido utilizados como proyectiles y el blanco fue Nowaki.

Viejo aquí tienes tu almuerzo y más vale que lo comas todo –dijo con seriedad el ojigris

Shinobu-chin no tenías porque molestarte en hacerme… repollo –la voz de Miyagi salía con temor al saber el menú de su comida

Es tu castigo por no haberme dado la razón… oh! Y dormirás en el sofá toda la semana

Miyagi salió del apartamento resignado al comer repollo y dormir en el sofá durante toda la semana, su aura deprimente sobre el superaba las expectativas pero es que el castigo que se le había impuesto no se sabía si sería superable.

Ryuuchiro-sama por favor levántate –Kaoru llamaba por tercera vez a Isaka para que despertara pero este no cedía

No molestes Kaoru, tengo sueño por lo de anoche –respondió el menor dándose la vuelta cubriéndose con las cobijas

Yo no tengo la culpa de que por su ataque de risa le haya dado hipo hasta bien entrada la madrugada, ahora levántese que ya le había dicho que tiene una reunión con

Si ya se, cinco minutos mas

La mañana ellos la recibieron con tranquilidad y paz, el sol había salido y el cielo estaba despejado, Misaki había despertado temprano y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por la espalda.

Y… te gusto estar arriba? –preguntó Akihiko mientras besaba el cuello del menor, Misaki solo asintió y el mayor lo dirigió de nueva cuenta a la habitación

Fue cómodo –dijo Misaki una vez frente al objeto que había sido comprado

Sí, es muy cómodo estar arriba pero… mejor regresamos la litera

En efecto, la discusión de anoche se debía a que hace una semana Akihiko había comprado una litera y él estuvo durmiendo toda en la parte de arriba y Misaki en la de abajo, el menor quien jamás había dormido en una litera sentía curiosidad por dormir arriba.

Jajajaja díganme la verdad que fue lo que pensaron que sería? Eh? Que fue lo que paso por su mente al leer el título? jejeje, ahí me lo dicen por medio de sus comentarios y bueno también le doy crédito a mi amiga que ella fue quien me dijo que lo escribiera (y yo muy obediente :3)

Un beso y me dicen que les pareció

Ok

Bye,bye


End file.
